criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Thomas
Robin Thomas Grossman (commonly credited as Robin Thomas) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Thomas portrayed Evan Davenport in the Season One episode "Broken Mirror". Filmography *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015-2016) as Marco Serrano (4 episodes) *StartUp (2016) as Leonard (3 episodes) *Zoo (2016) as Max Morgan *Frontman (2016) as Doctor Glass (short, credited as Robin Thomas Grossman) *Dreamland (2016) as Allen *Fuller House (2016) as Dr. Fred Harmon (2 episodes) *Babysitter (2015) as Neal Longway (credited as Robin Thomas Grossman) *Runaway (2014) as Rick (credited as Robin Thomas Grossman) *Manhattan (2014) as Maxwell Rubins (credited as Robin Thomas Grossman) *Cleaners (2013) as Barry Madden (6 episodes) *Pacific Rim (2013) as American UN Representative *90210 (2011-2013) as Charles Sanderson (2 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Roger Deluth *A Green Story (2012) as Michael Henry *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Dennis White *The Pool Boys (2011) as Mr. Stenson *Franklin & Bash (2011) as Big Mack *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Marty Fox *Life Unexpected (2010-2011) as Jack Bazile (8 episodes) *Minkow (2011) as Fitzgerald *The Space Between (2010) as Airline Executive *Bones (2010) as Detective *Nip/Tuck (2010) as Les Overmyer *Castle (2009) as Alan Freeman *Desperate Housewives (2009) as Dick Jackson *24 (2009) as Deputy Attorney General *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Dr. Tom Carraway *Bones (2008) as Richard King *Moonlight (2008) as Robert Fordham *Shark (2007) as Evan Kendall *NCIS (2007) as Dr. Neil Fleming *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Philip Davenport *Damages (2007) as Martin Cutler (3 episodes) *The Closer (2007) as Michael Morgan *Cougar Club (2007) as Mr. Holmes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as Bill Dorton *Cold Case (2006) as Roger Felice *Without a Trace (2006) as Michael Fletcher *Criminal Minds - "Broken Mirror" (2005) TV episode - Evan Davenport *Just Legal (2005) as Dr. Steven Benson *Ambulance Girl (2005) as Michael Stern *Blind Justice (2005) as Haden Eastman *Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't (2005) as William Joyner *CSI: NY (2005) as Abel Bloom *Kevin Hill (2005) as Harlan Davis *House M.D. (2004) as Dan's Father *North Shore (2004) as Mr. Jensen *Law & Order (2004) as Connecticut Governor Michael Riordan *The Division (2002-2004) as Louis Perillo (11 episodes) *Queer as Folk (2004) as Sam Auerbach (5 episodes) *Gramercy Park (2004) as Billy Hammond, Sr. *CSI: Miami (2003) as Bret Betancourt *Missing Brendan (2003) as Bob Calden *The Practice (1997-2002) as Dr. Stephen Barrett/Harry Duvall/Robert Adler (3 episodes) *The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002) as Governor Mark Schweiker *The Banger Sisters (2002) as Raymond Kingsley *The Court (2002) as Andrew Loesch (5 episodes) *Clockstoppers (2002) as Dr. Gibbs *The West Wing (2002) as Sen. Jack Enlow, D-IL *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) as Calabar *It's Like, You Know... (2001) as Producer *The Contender (2000) as William Hanson *More Dogs Than Bones (2000) as Tim Thomas *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Dr. Donald Ward *Horse Sense (1999) as Glenn Woods *Chicago Hope (1999) as Priest *V.I.P. (1998) as Gower Jantzen *Halloweentown (1998) as Kalabar *To Have & to Hold (1998) as Jack Cornell *Break Up (1998) as Doctor *Pacific Blue (1998) as Professor Alan Watson *Bulworth (1998) as Reporter in Hallway *High Stakes (1997) as Mike *JAG (1997) as Phil Delaney *Star Maps (1997) as Martin *Color Me Perfect (1996) as Dr. Mitch Conlon *Amityville: Dollhouse (1996) as Bill Martin (video) *Murphy Brown (1988-1996) as Jake Lowenstein (5 episodes) *Party of Five (1995-1996) as Mr. Marshall Thompson (3 episodes) *An Element of Truth (1995) as Peter *Jade (1995) as Mr. Green *Chameleon (1995) as Jason Ainsley *Touched by an Angel (1994) as Dr. Harrison Archibald *The Mommies (1993-1994) as Paul Kellogg (24 episodes) *Me and the Kid (1993) as Dr. Berman *For the Love of My Child: The Anissa Ayala Story (1993) as Dr. Rudolph Brutoco *Freshman Dorm (1992) as Professor Beckenstein (3 episodes) *Citizen Cohn (1992) as Reporter *Murder, She Wrote (1991) as Gerald Innsmouth *The Rape of Doctor Willis (1991) as Wally Shaw *Empty Nest (1991) as Will *Hunter (1991) as Det. Al Novak/Mr. Canova (2 episodes) *Midnight Caller (1990) as Stan Jessick *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Jonathan Cabot *Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael (1990) as Scotty Sandholtzer *Memories of Murder (1990) as Michael *Personals (1990) as Evan Martin *Close Encounters (1990) as David Albird *Anything But Love (1989) as Jack Hansen *From the Dead of Night (1989) as Glen Eastman *Baby Boom (1988) as Rob Marks (2 episodes) *Who Gets the Friends? (1988) as Paul Keaton *thirtysomething (1988) as Dr. Bob Kramer (2 episodes) *Haunted by Her Past (1987) as Charles Kamen *A Year in the Life (1987) as Brian *Mr. President (1987) as Justin (3 episodes) *Summer School (1987) as Vice Principal Phil Gills *Matlock (1986-1987) as Prosecutor Burton Hawkins (6 episodes) *Who's the Boss? (1986-1987) as Geoffrey Wells (6 episodes) *About Last Night... (1986) as Steve Carlson *Fame (1986) as Mr. Torrence *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1986) as Dr. Gardner *Cagney & Lacey (1986) as Eric Webber *Misfits of Science (1985) as Vincent *Svengali (1983) as Mendy Weindenbaum *Another World (1964) as Mark Singleton *As the World Turns (1956) as Dr. Matt Butler 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs